


Delilah

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: The 5th Anniversary Oneshot for Lucifer (2021)It needs to be edited so please skip this one.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Delilah

**Author's Note:**

> A rushed story that will be edited again. Written after a long sleepless night and it could have been better.

* * *

**Delilah**

* * *

He looked dutifully at the clock and smiled. Lucifer could not remember when he had taken up this habit of being so engaged with time. After all, it was an abstract notion of the universe order where he very well knew there was none.

Swirling for a last time his coffee he took out the spoon and with a quick lick threw it with a loud clanking sound in the sink. There was no one to be disturbed after all.

“You promised me, damn it,” Lucifer whispered bitterly but knew better than vent in the empty space. He had not done it in Hell and was not about to start in his limited time on Earth.

Sighing he took a sip from his coffee and opened the door. The humidity and morning chill greeted him with an unruly swooshing of the wind that made his morning paper crackle as the first tappings of the expected morning rain tapped their presence on the already murking ink.

“Lovely,” he murmured, all his plans to dispose the offending view he had to look upon all night now changing to wondering ow much he valued not getting wet this morning.

The door hit the frame loudly as a reminder that was again alone. For a solitary creature for so many centuries, nee millennia, Lucifer was starting to get fidgety when alone as of late.

Half of the paper was ineligible and a huff followed another, eyes always glancing at the kitchen’s clock. Blindly his long fingers found the turner of that hideous radio replica the spawn had insisted on calling ‘a touch of vintage’.

The colour had long faded where the varnish peeled as if the replica bemoaned of its previous negligence somewhere in a garage for the better part of the last decade or two. Perhaps, as Lucifer was that paranoid at times, it knew how much its current owner hated it but sentiments be damned.

_Sentiments._

He had a lot of those. How else he could explain keeping a garage sale find, that had come with a broken tape player and was prone to screech whenever Lucifer switched it to fulfil its function? Whatever for would he ever keep a buzzing thing whenever plugged?

Ignoring the whining and the booming as the scratchy melody filled the empty room, Lucifer set it to a tolerable station as he got back to his favourite column. Eyes skimming he cracked a smile before scowling when he remembered his current circumstance.

Scissors at hand Lucifer hummed along with the radio as he clipped carefully the two articles. Taking the highlighter, he scribed with a pen the date on each and marked it clearly with the neon yellow marker. Satisfied with the result, he opened the worn scrapbook that always adored the kitchen table in the past years and made sure to align the newest additions just right.

“Perfect,” he exclaimed all his worries and frustration momentary forgotten.

It would have stayed that way if a certain song didn’t creep slowly in the air. It was soft, unassuming nothing like him or her for the matter.

_‘It's okay to have scars, they will make you who you are._  
_It's okay to have fear, as long as you're not scared of coming here.’_

Fingers hovering over the turner, Lucifer thinned his lips and with a shake of his head stood up. The song still played, taunting him, reminding him. She was supposed to be here. Both of them. Or was it all three of them?

The birds started to chirp mostly in annoyance by the weather but the very few that decided to greet the day were there outside the window as a very cloudy Tuesday started outside Lucifer’s window but not on his dining table.

All had been ready and she never made it home. He should have known that one day it would happen but it had taken him by surprise.

_‘It's not bad of you to think of what might go wrong._  
_But you can't blame me for secretly hoping that I'll prove you wrong’_

He was aware that he would have to face what was bound to come his way but for now, he wanted to pretend time had stopped last night. That the call had found two recipients than one, alone and admittedly quite lost.

Setting his jaw, he decided that reality could wait until he had dealt with the uneaten dinner. She would have had his head if he wasted food. Now, most likely everything would have to be given as his stomach could go without nourishment. He felt sick.

When everything was at assorted to Tupperware and the wine bottle had reclaimed its place in the cooler the last verses were sung by Delilah, making him lose the hold of one of them and it came crashing down to the floor spilling gravy and chunks of meat on a good radius around is feet.

_‘Cause we're far apart, and my lonely heart._  
_Finds it hard to get through the night_  
_You pull me out of the dark, and now it's light._  
_So come on home…_  
_Just come on home’_

His trousers were soiled by the oil-based gravy, his cheeks were marred by tears and the lungs he so rarely used to their full capacity were heaving. He was losing it.

“Lucifer?” A careful voice broke his bodies focus that would have had him spiralling had she came a minute later.

“You promised,” he let out an undignified whine-grunt.

Her jacket was torn in places, some blood could be seen on her top but Lucifer knew it was not hers. A last-minute assignment had turned to more than either of them expected.

It had left her tending a fallen officer, giving statements and having to fill an unexpected pile of paperwork.

“Do you have doubts? There are ways to not go forward with it,” she told him and Lucifer could see how her voice broke.  
“No doubts. It was just too much. For a moment it became too much.” Lucifer admitted taking out the bottle and morning be damned, he poured enough to reach to the brim of a mug,

“Too real?” Chloe asked taking off her jacket and getting next to him to wash her hands before taking a sip from his wine.

“I almost lost my resolve. I wanted to- I wanted-“ words failed him.

Eyes dancing around for something to ground them, he felt ashamed. He should have been better now. He should have been what they needed and in a way, he had been so close on becoming the vengeful entity that had broke Julian’s spine.

“It will be difficult we knew that.” she reasoned and Lucifer could see how she thought again over all the logistics they had gone over together for the past year.

There were a lot of things at stake primarily Trixie and Lucifer’s ability to deal with what was about to come their way. The questions had led to yesterday’s call. A surprise, a revelation and no one to ground him.

“If it was not difficult we wouldn’t have reached that decision.” He reasoned, balancing himself to the man she knew he had become after so many trials, after managing together the impossible.

“Five years huh?” Chloe wondered finding her place in his arms, effectively changing the subject and yet encouraging him to open up further.

“Her name is Delilah,” he whispered in her hair taking some comfort and revealing the real reason that had thrown him off the previous night.

The fifth anniversary since they had met had come and gone but the future seemed difficult by choice. They were not about to evade but welcome it.

“I know and little Brian is just eleven, ” she let out a puff of hot air on his chest expressing her troubling thoughts.

Looking downwards, Lucifer met his eyes and smiled. There was no doubt, only determination and pain. Odd combination but that was what had brought them to this point.

“Have you told Trixie?” He wondered coaxing her to their bedroom for a long nap before they had to meet the world again.

“I texted her but we have time, she will be there to pick them up next week,” Chloe told him as she changed to her pyjamas.

“Maze will be thrilled on tutoring more.” Lucifer joked earning a light pinch on his exposed waste.

“Just remember to tell her they are ours,” she warned knowing they would eventually need to break the news to the rest of their family and friends.

Lucifer’s hand traced her forearm as she slowly drifted to sleep, giving away an unladylike snort of an agreement to her husband's last pondering before he followed suit.

“Five sounds just right. Just right. Until _six_ comes along,” he chuckled aware of at least one of the surprises their future held.

The End

* * *

Song Used:

[Christmas Tv by Slow Club](https://youtu.be/16RewaJMibw)


End file.
